Damaged
by Emme
Summary: Something's wrong with Serena Weston. Only one person can make her the way she was again.
1. 1

Note: Hello, I've come bearing gifts. Now it's up to you to decide whether it's  
a good gift or if it's the kind you wanna get exchanged. To save my fragile  
ego, let's just say it's the former for now. Now, I know, I know, I should  
be working on The Ties that Bind, but, uh, well you authors out there, you  
know how these things go. Start one fic, get inspired to do another, abandon  
the first one...no, I'm kidding. I'm trying to finish it, honest, but it's   
just taking a while. Sorry you guys out there who are waiting on it. Good   
news though, summer vacation starts soon. So I'll have beaucoup de time.   
(Sorry, exams are next week and I thought I ought to practice my french some   
more). Anyway, this is a an alternate universe type of deal. Serena and  
Co. are seniors in high school and Andrew's her brother (as you'll find out   
in a second or so). I realize that some parts are somewhat vague right now   
-- they're supposed to be. Details will be cleared up as the story goes   
along. Oh, I almost forgot about Darien. Well, it's me, so you know he'll  
be in the story. I just have to figure out his role right now. So, I think  
that's everything!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sailormoon. Again, if I happen to mention any name  
brand products/franchises -- don't own those either.  
  
Damaged  
By Emme  
6/1/02  
Part One  
  
Oh damn. They were doing it again. Serena Weston drew out a long sigh and rolled   
her eyes as her handsome older brother and his girlfriend started playing footsie underneath  
the table. In public. Not only that -- in a crowded restaurant. They were apparently   
trying to do so without her noticing, but their efforts were rather pointless as she'd   
already been kicked in the shins twice. Plus, the smothered giggles that were coming from   
the two sickingly sweet lovebirds kinda gave it away too.   
  
She decided to put a stop to the display. "Can the PDA okay? It's making me sick,"  
she said, shooting her trademark look of annoyance at the two of them. "Try to remember I'm  
here. After all, you're the ones who invited me." She felt a little bad for being such  
a downer, but it was really getting ridiculous. The two had done nothing but stare into  
each other's eyes for the past...oh, half an hour. She was really starting to feel   
invisible. And they hadn't even gotten to the main course yet!  
  
Andrew only smirked when confronted by the two blue pools of ice. "Only out of   
politeness, kid," he said playfully, lips spreading wide into the infamous Weston grin, "you   
didn't have to come alo--oof!" Here, he was thankfully given a swift kick in the shins   
courtesy of Rita.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Serena muttered sarcastically, rolling a cheesestick around on her   
plate, "I feel so incredibly loved."  
  
Andrew opened his mouth to speak again, but Rita hurridly broke in. "Oh Sere,  
don't pay attention to this clown. I really wanted you to come. I mean, I haven't seen you   
in ages." Clasping her hands together in mock seriousness, she leaned in towards Serena.   
"Tell me everything," she demanded. "How's your senior year coming along? How are your   
friends? Is Mina still in love with my man? She so better not be. Oh, and is Amy still   
ridiculously smart? How many boyfriends has Andrew had to chase around with with a shotgun?"  
  
The earnest look on Rita's face was really too hilarious. Serena had to laugh. She  
slowly loosened up. Rita had the rare ability to make someone feel better in two seconds   
flat. She stole a look at Andrew's expression of complete adoration. It didn't take a   
genius to figure out why he loved this girl.  
  
The lovebirds had met during their junior year in high school when Rita had   
transferred from a neighboring school. Poor Drew didn't have a chance. Mr. Popular Super   
Jock had taken one look at Rita Sloane's mahogany locks and sparkling eyes and he had fallen   
like a ton of bricks. Serena, a mere sixth grader at the time, had been shocked at the   
brother she'd known as a ladies' man practically all of her life lose it over one girl.   
It was really something to see. Serena hid a smile, remembering all the times she had stood   
at her brother's door as he changed shirt after shirt just for a mere "study session" with Rita.   
Post graduation, Andrew had followed Rita to college. Both spent the requisite four years   
there and then had graduated with honors in different majors. They had both fully intended to   
go on to grad school until...  
  
... until the accident. Anyway, that had changed things. The death of Serena and   
Andrew's parents had brought him back home while Rita went on to graduate school at his   
insistence. The couple continued their relationship long distance, visiting each other   
as often as possible and racking up ridiculous charges on the phone bill. Despite the odds   
against long distance relationships, they'd managed to pull through. The fact that they were   
still together was a testament to the strength of their love.  
  
Serena broke out of her reverie to answer Rita. "Let's see: fine, fine, maybe,   
yes, and there've been two," she said, laughing.  
  
Andrew pitched forward in mock horror. "Two?" He cried, slapping his hands down on  
the table for emphasis. "You liar. I distinctly remember there being at least six."  
  
"Six?" Serena arched her eyebrow. "Where'd you learn to count?"  
  
"There was that one dude, and that other dude, and that really thin dude with   
glasses, and that other kid who plays football, and that one guy who uses too much hair gel,  
and not to mention that guy with the yellow mustang. See, six," Andrew said, crossing his   
arms and leaning back in his chair triumphantly.  
  
Both women looked at him, their mouths slightly ajar.  
  
"Wow, Drew, that was really discriptive. I really knew who the hell you were   
talking about." Serena rolled her eyes again and turned to Rita. "Don't listen to him.   
He's obviously delusional."  
  
Rita cast a wary look at her boyfriend. "Oh yeah, don't I know it."  
  
"Anyway, there've only been two. Neither of them really worked out."  
  
"I'm sorry." Rita's green eyes had a look of genuine concern in them.  
  
"Don't be. I'm not." Serena shrugged. "It's not like I was in love or anything."  
She looked up. "Not like you two."  
  
Andrew and Rita looked at each other tenderly. Then he turned to Serena.   
"It'll happen for you too someday kid," he said seriously, all traces of mirth gone.   
"It's different for everyone."  
  
Serena laughed. Drew was really too funny sometimes. She knew he was being serious;   
but, really though, Who had time for love at her age? (Well, besides the super couple).   
Right now, it was all she could do to keep her head above water in school. She had to work   
extra hard to compensate for her grades sophomore year. And there was still college to   
worry about. How the hell could she handle a serious relationship? "Oh would you both just  
loosen up? Don't worry about me. I'm not looking for love right now." She tossed her   
silver-blond locks behind her. "As if I even had the time," she said airily.  
  
"Well, that's good news for me!" Andrew said cheerfully. "No boys equals no   
shotgun chases which equals..." and here he paused, drumming his fingers against the table   
for effect, "zero threat of incarceration!" He stole a fry from Rita and munched on it  
happily.  
  
Rita scoffed at her boyfriend. "Drew, she never said no boys. You don't want her  
to live like a nun during her teenage years, do you?"  
  
After taking a surreptitious glance at Serena, Andrew thought better of answering   
in the affirmative. "I plead the fifth," he said and stole another fat fry.  
  
**Just like Dad used to say**  
  
Serena couldn't stop the thought from creeping into her mind. She shook her head   
slightly in an unconscious effort to physically rid her brain of it. Now wasn't the time   
to think of that. Not now. Rita was here and she hadn't been with Andrew in ages. She   
couldn't just break down and spoil their time together. She just couldn't. Quickly she   
changed the subject. "Whoa, now. Enough about my love life," Serena said, struggling to   
keep her voice even. "Let's talk about your 'competition,' Rita. You did want to know   
about Mina, right?"  
  
Andrew chuckled. "Ah, and just how is my biggest fan? She hasn't been over in a  
while."  
  
"Shut up Drew." Rita smacked him in the ribs, causing him to double over for the  
second (and probably not the last) time that night.  
  
"Hey," Andrew protested, laughing, "I can't help it if my intense deep blue eyes and   
my super-model good looks AND my rock hard abs are enough to attract every female within a   
fifty-mile radius." He paused for a moment, pretending to ponder the idea.  
"Hmmm...possibly even further," he finally muttered, eyes twinkling.  
  
"One more word out of you and I'm witholding the se--." Rita caught herself before  
she finished the s-e-x word and glanced quickly at Serena.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. Yet another attempt to baby her. She  
wasn't stupid, she knew they had sex. I mean, it wasn't something she really liked to muse  
over, but, well, people in love had sex. She decided to just ignore Rita's comment.  
  
"Well, Mina's fine. The reason she hasn't been over in a while is because she has  
a new boyfriend."  
  
Mina Riley was one of Serena's best friends. They'd met on the first day of third   
grade when they were seated together because their teacher thought they were twins. And  
indeed, the two girls had looked remarkably alike with their golden blond curls and bright   
mischievious smiles. They'd shared deserts that day (cheesecake and chocolate pudding) and  
quickly became inseparable. However, once that happened, Mina's discovery of Andrew was   
inevitable. The resulting crush had lasted for years, its intensity never diminishing til   
high school, when Mina had discovered the world of teenage boys.  
  
Tall and willowy (post puberty), with masses of golden blond hair, Mina really   
didn't have any problems finding guys. In fact, guys were the ones that found her. Still,   
despite the abundance of boyfriends, Mina was fond of dramatically declaring Andrew to be   
her first great love. Serena felt a little sorry for her friend: though Mina had been over   
Andrew for quite a while, her years of pining away for him had permanently made her into a   
constant butt of jokes for Drew and Rita.  
  
"A new one? What? That's like the third one this week?" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, quit exaggerating. She doesn't go through guys THAT quickly," Serena said in  
annoyance. "She's been dating this guy for awhile now. She seems to really like him. In  
fact, she's almost as sickeningly sweet with him as you two are with each other." She shook  
her head in disgust.  
  
"Still, I feel a little cheap."  
  
He got elbowed again.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, Andrew quickly dropped Rita off at her parent's home where she was   
going to be staying for the next week. Serena waited in the car and watched as Andrew  
and Rita stood in front of her door, basked in the glow of the porch light. Her brother's  
golden head moved towards Rita's auburn one, staying motionless for a few seconds. They were  
really kind of sweet -- well, when they weren't doing this stuff directly in front of her.   
She imagined this was how it was in their high school days. Him dropping her off and giving   
her an intimate goodnight kiss after their date.  
  
She didn't have much time to muse over this, though, as Andrew quickly returned.   
"Homeward bound, eh kid?" He asked as he settled into the car.  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm wiped," she muttered in response. Curling up in the back seat, she  
shut her eyes, intending to rest them for a moment.  
  
"Seat belt," he said, starting the engine.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seat belt," Andrew repeated, this time staring sternly at her.  
  
Heat flooded into Serena's cheeks. "Oh, I'm such an idiot. You'd think after...Oh,  
I can't believe I forgot," she bit out bitterly, sitting up and securing the seat belt with  
shaky hands.  
  
"Sere, Sere, calm down." Serena looked up at Andrew. He was looking at her warmly,  
his voice, soothing. His eyes were full of concern. "It's okay, hon, you're tired."   
  
"It was still stupid," she said angrily, staring at her shoes.  
  
Andrew said nothing for a moment. Then he gestured for her to move up to the front.   
"Here, come get shotgun," he said.  
  
Serena complied, getting out of the car and getting in beside Andrew. She put on   
her seat belt and Andrew maneuvered the car out of Rita's driveway.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for awhile. Then Andrew broke in hesitatingly.  
"Sere...you're okay, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, smoothing the left side of her hair down rapidly, something she   
always did when she was flustered. What the hell was Drew pulling, asking all these weird  
questions? She turned and smiled brightly at him to prove that she WAS okay. "Yeah," she   
said again for his benefit. "I'm just fine."  
  
Another silence ensued. This time, however, the air was filled with tension.  
  
"Hey, Sere?" Andrew began again after a few minutes.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You weren't lying were you? You know, when you told Rita that school was fine."  
  
"No, I wasn't." Serena turned and looked at him incredulously. "Why the hell would  
I lie? I mean, sure it's tough, but I'm getting along fine. My guidance counselor assured  
me that I would graduate with my class in June."  
  
"Good." He smiled at her. "I know that you've been working hard. You've been  
missing out on a lot."  
  
"Drew, it's just been a few games and a few stupid dances."  
  
"I know, but it still must be, well, difficult. I mean, it is your senior year."  
  
Serena shrugged. "I still hang out with the girls. They're all I need for a social  
life." She made an attempt at humor. "You know them. It's practically impossible to be  
bored when they're around."  
  
Andrew ignored her attempt. "Yeah well, your teachers say that your grades have   
really improved since...He trailed off and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just want you   
to know that I'm really proud of you," he finally said, reaching over and squeezing her   
hand.  
  
They pulled up in the driveway.  
  
Serena got halfway out of the car and hesitated. She turned back and looked at   
Andrew. "Thanks Drew," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. "I really appreciate   
that."  
  
"No problem." Andrew gave her his winning 500 mega-watt grin.  
  
Her smile turned sincere. "Hey, um...I'll see you inside?"  
  
"Yeah, later. I have to do something really quick. I'll be back soon," Andrew said,  
gesturing behind him.  
  
"Alright." Serena waved and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Sere!" Andrew called out again at the last minute.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"You ARE alright, aren't you?"  
  
Serena sighed. This was getting old. "Yes, Drew, as I've already said in the car,   
I'm perfectly fine." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know what you want me   
to say. I'm telling you the truth."  
  
Andrew held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, just as long as you're fine." At  
Serena's stoney silence, he grinned. "Just looking out for you. Big brothers do that, you  
know -- look out for their baby sisters, I mean."  
  
Serena crossed her arms. "Drew, I AM okay," she stated emphatically. Giving one last   
odd look, she turned and went inside.  
  
Outside, in the darkening sky, Andrew stayed where he was for a few moment. Shaking   
his head softly, he whispered sadly to his sister's retreating back.   
  
"You liar." 


	2. 2

Note: Sorry guys, I know that this has been a long time in coming, but I've  
had truly heinous computer problems this summer. I mean, really, don't  
even get me started. Let's just say that my stupid sister has been  
officially forbidden to download N'Sync picture files, especially those  
that come with a virus. Anyway, I had this done up to Part Five, but now  
I basically have to rewrite the chapters I lost. College visits have  
also been taking up my time. Stupid college. I used to be all meticulous  
and I'd organize all the college mail I received into nice neat little  
piles. But now, I just throw everything away. I think I'm just not gonna   
go. Except, of course, then my parents would disown me. Both sets of them.  
That's not a particularly pleasant option either. Anyone else going through   
the process? Care to vent? E-mail me! Anyway, here's Part Two. Enjoy.  
Don't worry. Darien WILL appear...just not in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sailormoon. Again, if I happen to mention any name  
brand products/franchises -- don't own those either.  
  
Damaged  
By Emme  
8/28/02  
Part Two  
  
Monday mornings surely had its origins in Hell, Serena decided as she   
groggily pulled her insanely huge calculus book from her locker, taking extra   
care not to drop it on the bent head of poor Valerie Wise lest it cause severe   
and very permanent brain damage. She added the book to the already burgeoning   
pile precariously balanced on her hip. She cast a look at the small mirror on  
the locker door and groaned as she saw the dark circles under her eyes.   
She was completely drained. Of course, it didn't help that she had hardly slept   
a wink last night.   
  
She sighed and kicked her locker shut. The nightmares were back again.   
The horrifying and gruesome nightmares of crunching metal, squealing tires, and   
panicked screams. They were probably caused by the stress of the damned semester   
exams next week. Andrew had stubbornly refused to let her take some sleeping pills   
despite her fervent protests. Not that she could blame him after what happened last   
year. Instead, her poor deluded brother had insisted that a warm mug of milk would   
cure her insomnia. She had downed the contents of the offered mug reluctantly.   
Still, the end result was that she had a total of two minutes of sleep in preparation   
for a day in which she had just about a million tests.   
  
Nope, definitely not the best start at all. She doubted that even the   
Wheaties that Drew had practically jammed down her throat this morning would be   
able to save her day. "Breakfast of Champions, my ass," she muttered darkly.  
  
"Ooookaaaaayy, and you're talking to yourself again. Remember what I told   
you about that?"  
  
Serena turned around and met the laughing amethyst eyes of her exotic   
raven-haired friend. Raye Madison looked immaculate as usual in a red and gray   
checkered sweater vest and gray pleated skirt. Obnoxiously white knee highs and   
shiny black preppy shoes completed the outfit. Her usual flowing hair was tied   
back in a demure ponytail topped off with a red bow. All in all, the outfit was   
reminescent of Raye's private school days.   
  
"Whatever. Do you have concealer on you?" She asked, dismissing Raye's  
comment.  
  
"Stupid question. Here," she said fishing the bottle out of her purse.  
"Although you're really better off asking for Mina's or Amy's. Mine's too dark   
for you."  
  
"I don't care, let me use it anyway. Besides, I don't see those two until   
third period."  
  
Serena bent towards the mirror again, looking at Raye's reflection as she  
attempted to cover up her raccoon eyes. She looked Raye up and down and smirked.   
"You do know that you go to a public school now, don't you?" She turned back  
around and handed Raye the bottle.   
  
Raye just shrugged and brushed her bangs out her face. "Old habits die   
hard. And besides, doesn't this outfit just scream Class President?" Raye   
twirled and struck a pose, her nose straight up into the air.  
  
The discovery of the nasty drug habits of the former Senior Class President   
and his Vice President had resulted in their immediate removal from office, as well   
as from the school. Now elections had to be held again to fill the spot of the   
defaulting leader, and her ambitious friend was sure it had her name on it.   
(AN: Oh yeah, it happened.)  
  
Serena decided to stop Raye's antics. "Not if Jake Harrison has anything   
to say about it, President Madison," she said as she unceremoniously unloaded half   
her books into Raye's arms. She fought an urge to laugh as indignation crossed her   
friend's features at the mere mention of the cocky star quarterback.  
  
Raye had never taken to the 6'2" blonde with the Californian good looks since   
she transferred midway through Junior year in an effort to, in her own words, "piss my   
father off." Serena had always suspected it had something to do with the fact that  
upon meeting her, Jake had asked Raye if he could take her to the janitor's closet and   
do ungodly things to her. It was really just a guess though. Anyway, Raye had  
punched him out with due promptness and had left him to sport a fairly impressive  
shiner for the next few weeks.  
  
Despite knocking out the veritable god of Whitman Heights High, Raye had still   
managed to score with the student body due to the killer combination of her super model   
good looks, her cherry red BMW Z3 Roadster, her rock star ex, and her high profile father.  
Being one of her best friends certainly hadn't hurt Raye's reputation either.  
  
"That ass," Raye scoffed. "Football victories do not a president make...and   
do I look like your damn bookbag?"  
  
Serena pointedly ignored the question. "You forgot to mention the fact that  
he also won the State Championship."  
  
Raye glared at her, her amethyst eyes flaring in annoyance. "The football   
team won the Championship, not him. It was a collective effort. Teamwork. All that   
moron did was throw the ball at someone."  
  
Serena didn't think it was prudent to tell Raye right then and there that the   
role of the quarterback wasn't that trivial.  
  
Instead, she laughed. "Chill out Raye, I'm just messing with you," she said as   
they pushed their way through the masses. "And besides, you're right. Football   
victories themselves don't do shit. Popularity is all that matters." She shifted   
her books as they walked. "And you and Harrison are both equal in that regard.  
He's got his athleticism, and you have, well, that certain je ne sais quoi."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I also have intelligence and substance," Raye stated triumphantly.  
  
Serena stopped and turned to look at Raye. "Sweetie," she said slowly and   
gently as if she were talking to a five-year old, "first, Jake is in the top quarter  
of the class. Second, this is high school. No one cares about substance."  
  
With that, she turned heel and sashayed into first period calc. Raye shook  
her head and followed a second later.  
  
***************  
  
"Un-believ-able," Lita Malone drew out as she and Serena stared at the   
couple that was currently making out across the hall. The two girls were leaning   
against Serena's locker, looking on goggle-eyed at the make-out fest. Now,   
it really wasn't the making out part that peaked Lita's interest. Puh-leaze. This was   
high school. People were like jack-rabbits on steroids. Nope, it was the specific   
individuals participating who drew Lita's attention.  
  
"Damn, Ames." Serena said, shaking her head in the shared disbelief.  
  
"I hear ya." Lita rubbed her eyes vigorously and looked again. "Nope,"   
she said, "Not a mirage. They're still there."  
  
"Do you think somebody slipped us something?" Serena asked seriously,   
shifting against the locker and swiveling her head toward Lita. "Acid or   
something?" She nodded her head to her left. "Kyle Westrik's locker's right   
there. He could've broken into mine and slipped something somewhere."  
  
Lita arched her brow. "Uh-huh." She said, looking at Serena as if she  
were crazy. "I know Westrik's a pothead, but don't you think that that's a  
little extreme. Besides, I doubt he has enough working brain cells to   
orchestrate a break-in." She straightened up against the locker and looked at   
Serena. "Let's just face facts Sere," she said, sniffling, "Our little Amy is   
growing up."  
  
"You two dateless losers, don't make fun of Amy."  
  
Serena and Lita both turned around at the voice. Mina Riley stood there,   
hands on her hips. "I, personally, think that that she and Zack make the perfect   
couple. Well, besides me and Keith, of course," the blond said with a toss of her   
golden hair.  
  
"We're not making fun of Amy, Mina," Lita protested. "We've just merely   
been stuck dumb by Amy's incredible endurance." She took Mina by the shoulders  
and turned her toward Amy and Zack. "Look, time them. I doubt either of them  
has taken a breath in the last minute or so."  
  
Serena poked Lita in the side. "Well, you know, they ARE the swim  
captains," she said, leaning in and ignoring Mina pointedly.  
  
"God swimming must do wonders." Lita looked at Serena in mock seriousness.   
"We ought to join up."  
  
Mina sighed in exasperation. "Oh, just leave her alone." She took a quick  
glance at the clock. "Anyway, lets go to lunch. I'm starving and I can hear  
the pizza calling my name. So come on." She took both Serena and Lita by the elbows   
and physically pulled them down the hall through the throngs of people.  
  
"Where's Raye?" Lita asked, looking around.  
  
"Right here." Raye had taken Mina's lead and was dragging both Amy and  
Zach down the hall, berating them all the while for their little display. Though  
both looked slightly disgruntled, Zach was significantly more so as he was being   
led by his ears.  
  
"God you guys, we're in a public forum. You can't do that. There are  
fourteen year-olds about," Raye was ranting. "Not to mention teachers. Plus,   
what about simple human decency? People don't need to see two people practically  
devouring each other."  
  
Ahead, Lita swallowed a giggle at this last remark. In all seriousness  
though, Lita knew, as the rest of her tight-knit group of friends knew, that Zach   
Crane had done wonders for their normally reserved friend. The two had met at the  
end of their sophomore year when Amy, in a rare mood of impulsiveness, had sneaked  
off to the school's pool after hours to collect herself after an equally rare fight   
with her mother. Zach had walked in on her when he'd come back to the pool to get  
some extra practice in. They'd started talking and eventually became friends.   
After convincing her to join the swim team and spending more time with her, Zach's  
feelings had eventually grown more serious...which was why they were in their   
current pridicament.  
  
zach was really a perfect foil for Amy. They were both deeply intelligent  
people; but whereas Amy was more shy and reserved, Zach was more outgoing. He'd  
been able to coax Amy out of the shell she'd hidden herself in all of her life   
-- a feat even her friends had been unable to accomplish.  
  
Zach finally detached himself and Amy. "Chill Raye," he said, casting a  
sly look at Amy, "We just got a little...uh...carried away."  
  
Amy blushed all the way to her roots. "Zach!" She whispered sharply.  
  
They all settled into their regular spots outside as Mina dashed away for   
her beloved pizza.  
  
"So how was that history test, Sere?" Amy asked as she took a bite of her  
sandwich.  
  
Serena blanched, not wanting to disappoint Amy. Afterall, the other girl  
had seriously worked hard tutoring her on the particulars of the Civil War. She  
swallowed hard. "It was okay, I guess," she said quietly. "There were a couple  
things that were completely over my head, but I think I passed."  
  
Amy smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure you did. If you need help in  
anything else, just ask."  
  
Serena managed a weak smile and nod back. In truth, she had barely taken   
the time to understand the questions. She just hadn't found the strength to care.   
She had zipped through the test, answering all the questions she could and b.s'ing  
all the others -- something she really couldn't afford to do with her less than  
spectacular GPA.  
  
Mina came racing back just then, her eyes sparkling with laughter and two   
boxes of pizza in hand. Judging from the tall, platinum-haired hockey player   
chasing furiously after the blond, she guessed that one of the boxes belonged to Keith.   
  
Mina looked around her group, desperately seeking some form of shelter. She  
found it in Zach. Grabbing Amy's bewildered boyfriend, she placed him in between  
her and her own imposing boyfriend.  
  
"Mina, give that back...or else," Keith warned, mischief sparkling in his  
slate gray eyes.   
  
"Or else what?" Mina called back cheekily.  
  
The two males exchanged a look. A split second later, Zack twisted away,  
leaving Mina wide open for attack. Not wasting a beat, Keith immediately picked  
her up effortlessly and threw her over his shoulder. Mina practically shrieked  
with laughter as she suddenly found herself upside down.  
  
Serena looked around her at her friends. They were cheerfully egging Keith on,  
fully engaged in the moment. Everyone was happy and carefree. She wished she could be   
too. In the past, she would have joined in on the fun; but now, she couldn't help but   
feel like an outsider.  
  
She felt so alone. 


	3. 3

Note:Uh...hi? I've resurfaced again...Um...don't hate me?  
  
Disclaimer: These things are soooo silly. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!! Never will!!!  
  
Damaged  
by Emme  
Part Three  
  
Clad in a scuffed black leather jacket and ripped jeans, Darien Reece knew he looked  
the part of the stereotypical bad boy. And perhaps he was. He was certainly   
having bad thoughts right now, he mused as he lifted up his helmet slightly and   
returned the sultry gaze of the twenty-something brunette to his right. Experience  
gleamed in her eyes and Darien reveled in the knowledge that, if he were to accept   
her silent offer, he would be in for an extremely enjoyable night. However, he merely   
shook his head and chuckled.   
He had no intention of being in the shiny suburbia that was Whitman Heights for   
that long. He had barely stomached it during the twelve years he had lived here and certainly  
wouldn't be able to do so now that he had gotten a taste of the REAL world. Everything and everyone   
was just so incredibly fake. He would simply finish his business with his uncle and take off.   
Just the way the two of them had always preferred to do things.   
Giving the sexy brunette another roguish grin, he settled the helmet back on his  
head. Without giving her a second glance, he zoomed off to the right toward his old home. In her  
elegant Lexus, the brunette pouted.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later, Darien found himself sitting in his uncle's opulent library, a glass   
of cognac in one hand, "very important information," as his uncle had put it, in the other. As   
for the man himself, he was pacing angrily across the lush Persian carpet. Darien followed his   
movements with unconcealed amusement.  
"I don't know what you find so amusing, Darien. The university is threatening to expel you.   
In fact, you would have already been expelled had it not been my generous donations."  
Darien didn't blink. He already knew this shit.  
"There's no reason for you to be performing so poorly. You're smart enough. You've always   
been smart. Don't screw your life up." His uncle stopped and shot him with a death glare. "Well,   
have you anything to say?"  
Darien smiled lazily. "It's just not my thing. You know, school."  
Damon Reece stalked over to his dead brother's son and ripped the glass of cognac out of his   
hands. In a fit of fury, he threw it into the fireplace. He didn't know what to do with the boy.   
He hadn't asked to become a parent.  
Again, Darien didn't flinch. He was very well acquainted with the infamous temper that all   
Reece men possessed.  
"What the hell would your parents have said to your behavior?" Damon bit out.  
"Nothing. They're dead." He had barely gotten his sentence out when he found himself against   
the wall, his uncles hands tight on his collar. "You ungrateful bastard! Don't you ever talk like that   
about your parents, you hear me?" Meeting his uncle's furious glance dead on, Darien calmly removed the   
threatening vices around his neck. "You're going to transfer here. Under my watch. You'll be diligent.   
You'll do well. You'll be a virtual nerd if necessary. And more importantly, you'll graduate.   
"And if I don't?" Darien asked softly.  
The answer was swift. "I'll cut you off without a penny. And what's more, I'll do everything in   
my power to make sure you don't get a decent job in this or any other town."  
"You'd ruin my life?"  
"To save it, yes."  
Darien nodded after a pregnant silence. "I'll do it."   
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
It was becoming remarkably long. Almost impossibly so. Such a marvel. In fact,  
it was a wonder how it managed to stay attached. Really it should have fallen by now,   
Serena mused as she stared at Todd Schneider's apparent attempt to break the world record   
for the longest pencil shaving. Cocking her head, she peered as he made the last two   
twists needed to bring the end of the shaving to the floor.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it," Lita said wryly, noticing Serena's lack of attention to the   
student teacher. "Such ingenuity." Lita closed her eyes in shook her head in pretend   
wonder. "That kid'll be a millionaire someday."  
  
"Huh?" Serena looked to Lita, the spell broken. "Did you say something?"  
  
Lita only laughed and shook her chestnut curls. "Nevermind. I'd pay attention if   
I were you. We're supposed to have a test on this stuff sometime next week."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what'd Mr. Sorenson just say?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Weston, just what did I say?"  
  
Serena suddenly found all eyes on her at the student teacher's question. ***Oh, Shit***   
She balked internally and swallowed as she stared into the expectant narrowed eyes.   
"Ummm..." Quickly, she reviewed the last few minutes in her head, praying that at least   
an iota of knowledge had somehow slipped into her head during her comatose state. She  
could vaguely remember something about a Greek guy who wrote a play...or something.  
Who the hell was it? Soph something. Soph...Soph...Sophocles! That was it! "Sophocles!"  
She blurted out in desperation.   
  
"Yes, Miss Weston, you're right. I was discussing Sophocles. Glad you're with us and  
thank you for your enthusiasm." He waited for the chuckling to subside. "Now, will you kindly tell   
us your thoughts on "Oedipus Rex?"  
Shit. She smiled wryly...just another typical day... 


End file.
